El sol de Neji
by Claressa
Summary: Neji no podía evitar enojarse con ella. No podía dejar de ser malvado. ¿Entonces por qué ella se empeñaba en regresar? -Traducción-


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...todos sabemos de quién son.

La historia tampoco me pertenece es de la autora Darklight1601 que muy amablemente permitio esta traduccion.

**.**

**.**

**EL SOL DE NEJI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Some say love is not for sinners,_

_I believe that isn´t true_

_´Cuase when I was finished sinning_

_Love came down and showed me you_

**-Hedley, Trip-**

* * *

Se estaba poniendo frío afuera. Era todo lo que Neji parecía poder pensar mientras caminaba lentamente a través del recinto Hyuuga sumido en la oscuridad. El verano había terminado oficialmente y el otoño entraba con fuerza. El invierno no tardaría en llegar tampoco, trayendo consigo vientos glaciares y la blanca nieve. Neji siempre había disfrutado el invierno. Las plantas morían, la gente pasaba menos y menos tiempo afuera, el humor general parecía amortiguarse. Eso hacía parecer todo desolado y solitario, y en una extraña manera eso lo reconfortaba. Porque parecía como si el mundo entero estuviera reflejando como se sentía en esos momentos. Triste y solo.

El verano era diferente. Durante le verano todo era cálido y alegre, la gente acudía en multitud a las calles, el sol brillando incandescente. Él odiaba el verano, odiaba el hecho de que todos podían ser felices cuando el no lo era. Odiaba sus sonrisas, sus risas. Porque a pesar de que se le estaba haciendo más fácil sonreír, aún no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente como ellos. Y se sentía como si el sol revelara todo eso, que brillaba tan intensamente como para que él pudiera ocultarlo. Si él realmente pensó sobre ello, supuso que no era el verano en sí al que odiaba sino al sol. Él odiaba el Sol.

"Neji-niisan?"

Se detuvo, inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero sin la necesidad de voltearse para saber quién estaba detrás de él. "Hinata-sama".

La tímida chica de cabello oscuro avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado, juntando sus dedos de esa molesta manera en que lo hace siempre que esta nerviosa. No, en realidad no era el gesto lo que resultaba molesto, lo era más el hecho de que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba alrededor de él. Dejándole saber que _él _la ponía nerviosa. Un recordatorio de que él aún la asustaba, solo en caso de que alguna vez lo olvidara. "Es my tarde. Debería estar en cama".

La observó morderse el labio inferior, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y lo miró sin hacer siquiera contacto visual con él. "Mmm… pero… _tú _también estas despierto, niisan."

Bueno, lo atrapó. Decidió no responder mientras continuaba con su tranquila caminata, y ella lo siguió en silencio. Su presencia no lo molestaba realmente, nunca lo había hecho, pero era… talvez incómodo era lo correcto. Cuando eran más jóvenes pasaban mucho tiempo jugando juntos. Luego su padre había muerto y él se había empeñado en odiar a la familia principal, incluyéndola a ella. En los exámenes Chunnin dejó que su odio lo sobrepasara y la daño seriamente, a pesar del hecho de que nunca fue ella a la que odio realmente. Eso había sido hace casi seis meses.

Desde entonces las cosas habían sido cada vez más incómodas entre ellos. Nunca se había disculpado con ella por la pelea, a pesar de que realmente lo lamentaba. Ahora sabía cuan mal encausada había sido su rabia. A si mismo, ella nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero él sabía que lo había perdonado. Más que eso, ella había estado intentando acercarse a él, justo como hacía en ese momento. Ella trataba de ser su amiga de nuevo. Y esto lo hacía enojar irracionalmente.

Más que nada esto lo hacía enojar porque no entendía. La había lastimado, había estado perfectamente dispuesto a matarla, todo porque ella nació en una rama diferente de la familia. ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesta a perdonarlo por eso? Debería estar molesta con él, debería odiarlo ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo? ¿Por qué ella no tenia sentido alguno?

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo mucho que _quería _que ella lo odiara. No importa cuanto lo intentó, no podía evitar ofenderse y sentir celos de ella por haber nacido en la familia principal y él no. Porque su padre nació solo unos minutos antes que el suyo. Él quería ser capaz de odiarla por eso, pero porque ella era tan sumamente amable todo el tiempo, no podía. Si tan solo ella lo odiara, eso le daría una excusa para odiarla… Incluso eso le impediría sentirse culpable por lo que le ha hecho.

Y era por todo esto, porque ella era de la familia principal, porque ella era muy amable con él, porque ella lo perdonó, porque ella lo hacía sentirse culpable cada vez que la miraba, que él se sentía molesto. Y si se hubiese realmente permitido pensar en ello, se habría dado cuenta que una vez más no era ella con la que estaba verdaderamente molesto. Pero la mayor culpa de Neji era su mal genio, y en ocasiones dejaba salir lo peor de él.

Ese es el por qué de cuando todo lo que Hinata hizo fue preguntarle sí quería entrenar con ella en algún momento de la semana entrante, él acabó con todo de golpe, no pudiendo contener más su enojo. "He dicho esto antes y lo diré de nuevo, Hinata, no, _no_ quiero entrenar contigo," siseó, dejando de lado el honorífico en su nombre sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba prácticamente temblando de la rabia que había estado guardando por meses y habría estado gritando, si eso no hubiera podido despertar a todos en el recinto. "Por favor dime por qué no puedes tomar una maldita indirecta. Hay una razón por la que siempre te rechazo. Eres _débil._ Entrenar contigo sería un completo desperdicio de mi tiempo, y aún si no lo fuera, antes muerto que pasar tiempo contigo. Eres parte de la familia principal, y por última vez, _te odio._ Cuándo exactamente lo captaras en tu maldita cabeza, porque me enferma y me estoy cansando de repetírtelo."

En el momento en el que la última palabra dejó su boca se sintió horrible, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que eso debía hacerlo sentirse mejor, no peor. ¿Por qué se sentía aún más culpable ahora? ¿Por qué lo miraba con esa dolida expresión? ¿Por qué no estaba molesta con él? ¡¿Por qué?!

"Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero… ¡Ni siquiera te defiendes! ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad eres tan débil?"

Ella consiguió lucir aún más triste en ese momento, pero no porque él la haya llamado débil de nuevo. "No es debilidad amar a alguien, niisan. Por favor no pienses así."

Algo dentro del estómago de él se sacudió incómodo. ¿Amar? "¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Eres de la familia principal! ¡Nunca podrías amar a alguien de la rama secundaria!" Y desapareció antes de que ella pudiese responder. Amor. Ella amándolo a él. Buena broma.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Dos buenos meses habían pasado desde esa noche. A pesar de lo que Neji había esperado, Hinata no se rindió en sus esfuerzos por acercarse a él. Totalmente lo opuesto, por cualquier cosa se esforzó el doble. Además, toda su actitud para con él había cambiado. Ya no tartamudeaba ni lucía nerviosa en su presencia, sin embargo el no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar a qué venía todo eso. Ahora apenas podía poner un pie en casa y allí estaba ella, queriendo hablar, para hacer algo con él, para estar cerca de él, y hacía todo con una nueva confianza que no pensó ella pudiera poseer.

Él trató de evitar esto quedándose lejos de casa el mayor tiempo posible, pero sus esfuerzos fallaron. Ella se había aparecido en los campos de entrenamiento, la tienda de ramen, a donde quiera que él estuviera, y sin importar si estaba solo o no. Lo peor era cuando ella lo encontraba con su equipo, porque entonces Tenten y Lee la invitarían a unírseles en lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo, y él no tenía más opción que pasar tiempo con ella. No importaba lo que hiciera, él parecía no poder escapar.

Así que naturalmente ideó algunos planes. Más que tratar de evitarla, él sólo actuaba frío con ella siempre que se encontraban. La verdad es que había sido frío con ella antes esa noche, pero eso era diferente. En ese tiempo el sólo la ignoraba, trataba delicadamente de darle la indirecta de que prefería estar solo. Ahora la miraba abiertamente, hablaba con ella en tonos altamente impersonales, la insultaba y calumniaba muy sutilmente, pero no tan sutil como para que ella no pudiera notarlo. Y él sabía que lo notaba, veía la vacilación de sus ojos, sabía que la lastimaba. Sabía además que si continuaba así, ella se rendiría. Se rendiría con el tiempo porque nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría y resistiría eso; se rendiría porque no había manera de que ella pudiera realmente amarlo, y lo probaría. Pero ella seguía regresando a pesar de todo.

Una tarde él estaba sentado en el jardín, disfrutando del absoluto silencio que lo rodeaba. Había un gran festival en la aldea y la casa estaba prácticamente desierta, todos, Hiashi mismo incluido, habían asistido. Neji nunca había sido fan de los festivales, odiaba las multitudes, particularmente cuando estaban llenas de felicidad y gente sonriente. No, su idea de diversión era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sentado en un banco en el estéril jardín cubierto de nieve, empapado en soledad, y disfrutando la plenitud de su estación favorita. El sol brillando débilmente en el cielo gris y no podía evitar sonreír satisfecho por lo desolado que lucía la odiada estrella. Si, estos eran los momentos en los que se sentía verdaderamente feliz… incluso si era un poco solitario.

"Buenas tardes, Neji-niisan."

El moreno prácticamente se estremeció al sonido de aquella voz. "Hinata-sama." Frunció el ceño cuando ella se sentó junto a él, pero no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Esta ha sido la rutina generalmente últimamente.

"Normalmente cuando la gente se sienta en el jardín es para mirar las flores," comentó ella sin pensarlo, mirando las plantas muertas a su alrededor. Como él decidió no contestar ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y continuó, "¿Te gustaría ir al festival conmigo, niisan?"

Por Kami, ¿Hablaba en serio? "Preferiría arrancarme los ojos y nunca ver las flores de nuevo, Hinata-sama." Heh, esa había sido un poco más ingeniosa que muchas de sus replicas anteriores. Talvez funcionaría esta vez.

Por supuesto, su detestable sonrisa nunca titubeó. "Muy bien, si así es como te sientes. Supongo que sólo tendremos que quedarnos aquí y apreciar toda esta… impresionante belleza." Una vez más miró hacía el vacío jardín con algo semejante a la diversión.

Neji estaba lejos de estar divertido, sus manos se apretaron en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su, de pronto, violento temperamento. ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer esto? "¿Preferirías sentarte aquí y observar la nada conmigo que ir al festival con tus amigos?"

Ella encogió un poco los hombros. "Bastante, si."

Él no podía soportarlo más. Ha estado esperando que ella se vaya, esperando se aleje por ella misma, pero simplemente no puede soportarlo más. Ha alcanzado su límite. "¿Por qué demonios no me dejas solo de una maldita vez?"

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos muy serios, todo rastro de alegría borrado. "Tú sabes por qué."

Su puño golpeó el espacio de banco entre ellos y se inclinó tanto que su rostro estaba a menos de una pulgada de la de ella, sus labios curvados por un gruñido. "¡Te dije que no jugaras conmigo! ¡No te atrevas a empezar con esa estupidez otra vez!"

"¡_No _es una estupidez!"

"¡Lo es y lo sabes! Sólo estas---"

"¡Dije que NO!"

Él se congeló en ese instante. Ella acababa de gritarle. Le había levantado la voz. A decir verdad él también había estado gritando, pero nunca esperó que ella…

De pronto una tercera presencia se aparecía directamente detrás de ellos, y ambos adolescentes se separaron abruptamente, mirándolo con sorpresa. Uno de los cabecillas del clan, un viejo ostentoso de algunos cincuenta años con mordaces ojos pequeños, los miraba amenazadoramente. Neji sólo lo miró airadamente, muy molesto para hacer algo más, mientras Hinata lo miraba avergonzada por ser atrapada en medio de una discusión. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos notó lo severo de la situación hasta que el mayor habló.

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" Eso iba directo a Neji. El chico lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de que él y Hinata fueran abruptamente consientes de qué exactamente habían estado haciendo. Él, un miembro de la familia secundaria, había estado gritando y maldiciendo justo en la cara de la heredera de la familia principal. Mierda.

"E-este," Hinata inició, su tímida conducta de vuelta a su lugar, "no fue a culpa de niisan. Yo---"

El hombre alzó una mano para callarla sin molestarse en dedicarle una mirada, y su boca se cerró de golpe. Él dirigió su penetrante mirada a Neji antes de decir en tono peligroso, "Te hice una pregunta, muchacho. ¿Qué. Crees. Que. Hacías?"

Si Neji no hubiera sido tan orgulloso habría dejado que el miedo se reflejara en su cara. Y como sí lo era, mantuvo su expresión neutral intacta y miró al anciano directamente a los ojos. "Estaba teniendo una discusión con Hinata-sama." Kami ayúdalo, estaba en serios problemas esta vez.

Una ceja del mayor se levantó un poco. "¿Una discusión? ¿De dónde exactamente sacaste la idea de que tienes el derecho a "discutir" con la familia principal en la casa?"

Neji no respondió. No sabía exactamente que responder.

"P-p-por favor, fue m-mi culpa r-realmente. N-n-Neji-niisan sólo---"

"Es hora de que conozcas tu lugar, muchacho."

Todo después de eso parecía ir en cámara lenta. Neji vio al viejo hacer los signos para activar su sello. Escuchó gritar a Hinata, "¡Alto!" justo cuando las primeras olas de calor golpearon su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la calidez se convertía en un calor sofocante que se expandió desde el sello hasta el resto de su cráneo. El ardor empeoró volviéndose insoportable, y agarró fuertemente su cabeza rechinando los dientes. Esperaba que se volviera aún peor, sabía que no estaba para nada cerca aún… pero algo no estaba bien. Debería estar todo más caliente, no enfriándose. El dolor debería volverse insoportable, no relajarse hasta sentirse un alivio punzante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Neji!"

Parpadeó abriendo lentamente los ojos, y después de recuperar la visión, enfocó la vista en la horrorizada cara de su prima. Parpadeó una vez más, pensando que su mente le estaba gastando una broma. ¿Por qué lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar?

"N-n-niisan, lo s-siento t-t-tanto, de-debí detenerlo de i-in-inmediato, no debí permitir que a-activara el sello, lo s-s-siento…"

Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto su mente registró lo dicho. ¿Detenerlo? No lo hizo…

Giró cansadamente la cabeza a un lado y pensó que su corazón se detendría. El viejo yacía ahí, inconsciente. Kami… oh, Kami… oh, mierda… "Hinata-sama," dijo refunfuñando, con voz ronca y tranquila, "¿se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?"

"S-siento no haberlo d-detenido a t-tiempo, niisan, yo---"

"¡Hinata-sama! ¿Tiene idea del problema en el que se metió? ¡Atacaste a un anciano del consejo! ¡Ni siquiera _tú_ puedes escapar del castigo! ¡El consejo…tu padre!"

Ella lo miró fijamente por un instante antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro. "Está bien, niisan, eso no importa."

No creía que sus ojos pudieran abrirse aún más, pero encontraron una manera. ¿Bien? ¿Qué estaba bien de todo esto? Ella sabía que el consejo no la perdonaría por esto, lo que significa que su padre no lo haría tampoco. Y él lo sabía, a pesar de lo que ella dijera, su padre la asustaba. "Tu padre estará muy molesto cuando se entere de esto. Nada de esto está---"

"En verdad, niisan, está bien." Dijo, removiendo un mechón de cabello de la cara de él, sonriendo de forma cariñosa. "Mientras tú estés bien, todo está bien."

Un gran nudo se le formó en la garganta y sintió como si alguien se sentara en su pecho. Ella lo había protegido. Lo había protegido y ahora estaría en grandes problemas. Y aún así lo único en lo que ella pensaba era él. ¿Por qué?

"¿Tu cabeza está bien?"

Sintió sus pequeñas manos que comenzaban a desatar su bandana y un destello de pánico broto dentro de él. "Detente," murmuró, prácticamente suplicó. Alcanzó a agarrar sus muñecas débilmente y la detuvo, pero aún le costaba moverse y ella se soltó de su agarre fácilmente. Sintió el frío, el aire de invierno golpeó su caliente frente y habría estado contento de no tener más la banda en su frente, si no lo hubiera dejado expuesto a los ojos de ella. Cerró los ojos en vergüenza, deseando que ella mirara a otro lugar. No quería que nadie viera esa fea marca… especialmente no ella.

Ella vio su reacción y frunció el ceño tristemente, deseando poder llevarse todo su dolor. "Niisan…"

"Por favor déjeme solo, Hinata-sama." No podía mirarla a la cara, no ahora. No cuando estaba tan débil, no cuando ella acababa de salvarlo a costa de su propio bien, no cuando se sentía tan culpable que le era difícil respirar… no cuando se sentía tan perdido…

La sintió cambiar de posición sobre él, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su mundo caía en pedazos alrededor de él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió sus suaves labios presionar amablemente contra la marca en su frente, dulce y cariñosamente. Su respiración se atoró dolorosamente en su garganta. _¡¿Por qué?!_

"Hinata…" justo como aquella noche hace dos meses, inconscientemente dejó de lado el honorífico en su nombre, pero ahora por una razón totalmente diferente. Sintió lágrimas brotando de las esquinas de sus ojos, a pesar de que todos sabían que Hyuuga Neji no lloraba, y trataba desesperadamente pasar saliva conforme su boca secaba.

"Está bien, Neji, todo estará bien. No te preocupes más, por favor."

Algo dentro del prodigio Hyuuga explotó. Las lágrimas cuya existencia negaba fluyeron imparables y su respiración se volvió dificultosa. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto por él? No lo merecía. No lo entendía.

Hinata miro fijamente sus lágrimas. "¿Niisan? ¿Estas herido?"

Él cerró los ojos de nuevo, y algo parecido a la risa forzó su salida a través de su garganta. "Lo siento, Hinata." Se movió para sentarse, pero sus debilitados brazos se negaron a sostenerlo aún. Ella trató de detenerlo mientras caía, el resultado, él recostado en su regazo. Otra risa apagada salió, y él envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, hundiendo su rostro en el estomago de su prima así no iniciaría a sollozar patéticamente. "Lo siento tanto."

Cariñosas manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, corriendo sus dedos a través de este, alejándolo de su rostro. "Está bien, niisan."

Él negó violentamente con el cabeza, dispuesto a hacerla que deje de decir eso. "_No _está bien. Fui horrible contigo. Intente lastimarte a propósito. Pero siempre seguías ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías esto por mí después de la manera en la que te trate? "

Ella sólo le sonrío. "Tonto", lo reprendió gentilmente. "Eso es lo haces por la persona a la que amas."

Por un momento se sintió como si todo se hubiera congelado antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Amor. Ella lo amaba.

Ella, de la familia principal, lo amaba a él, de la familia secundaria. Ella, la más dulce, la más cariñosa persona del mundo, lo amaba a él, un arrogante, egoísta patan. No era posible… Pero sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo. Ella lo amaba.

Neji siempre había odiado al sol porque sentía que este lo exponía al mundo, dejándole ver a todos lo que no quería que vieran. Pero ahora, conforme la chica arriba de él se inclinaba y tímidamente presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, fue forzado a repensar todo lo que sabía. Porque talvez el sol no era tan malo después de todo. Talvez, pensaba mientras ponía su mano tras la cabeza de ella para impedir que se retirara, él podría acostumbrarse. Y cuando finalmente le permitió alejarse, sonrío, genuinamente, por primera vez en años. Talvez ya lo había hecho.

* * *

Bueno pues aqui esta otro fic Neji-Hina que fue traducido por obvias razones...

Mmm... al final la autora hace alución al significado del nombre de Hinata, explicando con ello de donde sacó el nombre del fic "Neji´s sun".

Comenten... qué les parecio!?

PD. La estrofa de la canción del inicio decidi dejarla en ingles porque me gustó mucho como quedaba asi como esta y pues... nada más.

**Claressa**

**_In Omnia Paratus..._**


End file.
